disneyinfinityfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Infinity(Reboot)
Disney Infinity was one of the most Beloved but most Disney Video Games ever to bring toys to life in Video Games but in 2016 it was cancelled due to people losing their Jobs at Avalanche Software and the Closing of it which resulted of Avalanche Software being shut down but there is yet hope a Reboot of the Series itself as If Avalanche was replaced by Hasbro if people sign the petition to save The Disney Infinity Name if they do then the Series will come back. I'll do the Reboot my way with it being 4.0 Plot Ever since the Series was put to a Close everyone comes back together but this time for a Disney Infinity Reboot and this time all Characters are in it Old Friends and New Ones and Brand New Adventures including a Toy Box Story Mode and Characters can level up to 50 with Newer Powers(For Example Simba's Proud Roar). But with Master Xehanort and Thanos uniting all Villains(Disney, Marvel, Pixar, 20th Century Fox and Lucasfilm) he plans to thwart all of the World of Infinity but Mickey and his Friends must bring all of the Heroes together to stop the Villains from threatening the World of Disney Infinity. Starter Pack Disney Infinity 4.0 Starter Pack(Belle, Jyn Erso & Sora) and the Starter Pack Playset(Beauty and the Beast 2017 Playset, Rouge One Playset & Kingdom Hearts III Playset) Gaming Systems Playstation 4 Nintendo Switch XBOX One PC Iphone(Ios) & Android Apple TV Release Date: October 1st 2017(USA), November 3rd 2017(Europe) Playsets and Characters(Wave 1) & Power Disc Sets Star Wars Rebels Playset(Hera Syndulla & Seventh Sister), (Ezra Kanan Zeb and Sabine Wren compatable in the Reboot Edition) Ezra(Light FX) Lando Calrissian Simba & Nala(The Lion King Playset) with a Lion King Power Discs Pack(Broadway Simba & Roar of the Elders Event Disc) Timon & Pumbaa Scar Oz the Great and Powerful Playset(Oscar Diggs & Glinda) Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West Evanora The Wicked Witch of the East Thor Ragnarok Playset(Thor MCU & Heimdall) Valkyrie Riku Aqua Kairi Goofy(Comes With a Kingdom Hearts Costume Change Power Disc) Cinderella Elliott the Dragon Peter Pan & Captain Hook(Classic Variant) The BFG War Machine Winter Soldier Scarlet Witch Doctor Strange Maria Hill Thanos Kingdom Hearts Power Disc Package Beast (Based on Beauty and the Beast 2017) Hades Hercules Disney Heroes Power Disc Pack Tarzan & Jane Jafar Kristoff Hans Disney Villains Power Disc Pack Bing Bong Heroes vs Villains Toy Box Expansion Game Cassian Andor Baze Captain Phasma Disney Parks Takeover Spider Gwen Wolverine(Compatible with the Toy Box & Marvel Battlegrounds & Marvel Playset) Gaston Bambi Wave 2 Characters and Playsets Pirates of the Caribbean 5 Playset(Will Turner, Carina Smyth & Captain Salazar)(Jack Sparrow & Barbossa Compatable) Fox And The Hound Playset(Tod and Copper) Moana Playset(Moana & Maui) Marvel Playset(Captain Marvel & Black Bolt)(All Marvel Characters from 2.0 and 3.0 are Compatible in the Playset) Cars 3 Playset(Cruz Ramiez & Jackson Storm) Namor Cloak and Dagger Wonder Man Wilbur Robinson Bolt Frozone Victor Frankenstein & Sparky Aurora Zurg Ferb Moana Power Discs Pack Once Upon a Time Playset(Emma Swan, Killian) Snow White(OUAT) Prince Charming(OUAT) Regina(Evil Queen) Mace Windu Aayla Secura Kit Fisto Plo Kloon Jake Long Rose(ADJL) Kim Possible(Disney Television Playset) Ron Stoppable Goliath the Gargoyle Angela Broadway Darkwing Duck Wander Lord Hater Wildwing Malroy(Mighty Ducks) Darkwing Duck Wave 3 Ariel & Prince Eric CLU(TRON) Eugene Fitzherbert Master Xehanort(The Main Antagonist of Disney Infinity) Disney Princess Power Disc Pack Once Upon a Time Power Disc Pack Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi, Fredzilla Quasimodo Esmeralda Coco Playset(Miguel and Hector) Kion Bunga Beshte Fuli Ono Mantis(GOTG Vol.2) Luke Cage Jessica Jones Misty Knight Colleen Wing Wasp(Hope Van Dyne) Medusa Crystal Triton Gorgon Karnak Maximus the Mad Darth Sidious General Grevious Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos Wicket Hulk(12 Inch Figure) Ghost Rider Red Hulk Quake Gravity Falls Playset(Dipper & Mabel) Ford Pines Bill Cipher Star Butterfly Marco Diaz Ludo Sofia the First Princess Elena Jake the Pirate Chip & Dale(Rescue Rangers) Wave 4 Deadpool X-Men Playset (Cyclops and Jean Grey) Storm Gambit Nightcrawler Colossus Iceman Jubilee Magneto Beast Rogue Homer Simpson and Bart Simpson (The Simpsons Playset) Fantastic Four Playset (Mr Fantastic and Invisible Woman) Thing Human Torch Dr Doom Silver Surfer Sid Manny Diego Scrat Jake Sully Neytri Bonkers Anastasia (Anya) Rose Tico Indiana Jones Lea America Chavez Squirrel Girl Ms Marvel (Kamala Khan) She-Hulk Kermit the Frog Miss Piggy Gonzo Fozzie Bear Merlin Kenai Tron Roger Rabbit Howard the Duck Teaser Trailer Narrator: You might have thought it was dead but now the Time has come for Disney Infinity to return. The Keyblade being shown as Sora picks it up and the Infinity Wand Rafiki-It is time The Gameplay of Disney Infinity 4.0 being show. Disney Infinity 4.0 title Shown Everyone sees Sora with the Magic Wand Joy-Who's he? Buzz Lightyear-Looks like we have a visitor let's hope he comes in peace. He apporaches the gang with Riku, Kairi, Lea, Terra, Roxas, Aqua, Ventus and Xion behind him and astonished by surprise LGMs-Ooh Wolverine-Wow. Trailer Narrator-Sora, Belle and Jyn Erso included in the Starter pack additional Characters sold separately. Trailer #1 Trailer Narrator: Over the last four years there was Disney Infinity a game that let's players take Characters into new Worlds and imagine anything that you could create. Then in 2014 we brought the Marvel Superheroes to life in a brand new Experience to gamers around the world. And last two Years 3.0 was there and brought the Galaxy of Star Wars to life and it became the best game series the world has ever made of. But last year they shut it down and our Characters we're devastated Mickey and their friends are hopeless without Infinity and all worlds was lost. But now your favorite Characters are back in the new Saga of Infinity. Master Xehanort-The World of Infinity will soon be ours and then the New Keyblade War shall be unleashed all over! Then Sora shows up Sora-Not on my watch LGMs-Ooh. Maleficent-No it can't be Riku-You're reign is over Xehanort Master Xehanort-Grrr. In 2017 Gameplay of Old and New Characters in Playsets and Toy Box/Toy Box Games Wolverine attacking Heartless Sora teaming up with Emma Swan Simba using the Mighty Roar against Davy Jones's Crew Wilbur Robinson, Goofy(In his Kingdom Hearts Costume) Hiro, Violet, Crystal(Inhumans) and Anna teaming up against Stormtroopers Old Friends Mickey Mouse-Good to see all of you guys Simba-We're glad to join you guys Hercules-Yeah New Friends Captain Marvel-Surprised Moana-Here i come New Playsets(Thor Ragnarok, Oz, Rebels, Fox and the Hound, New Marvel Playset, Moana, Coco, The Lion King, Once Upon a Time, Beauty and the Beast 2017, Dead Man Tell No tales, Kingdom Hearts III Playset(Work in Progress), Disney Television Animation Playset and Rogue One Playset footage) New Adventures Chicken Little-Come on gang we've got worlds to save Iron Man-Wow New Power Discs(Abilites, Costume Changes, Event Discs, Toys, Skydomes and Texture Sets Meet the Robinsons Skydome and Texture Sets for example Lewis, Joy, Belle(2017) Simba, Fear and Valkyrie in a Race New Toy Box Games(Heroes vs Villains and Disney Parks Takeover) Beast: This is something we feared the most New Surprises Darkwing Duck-Surprise we're here to save the day. Kairi-Is this the World of Infinity? Ariel-Oh my gosh And a Brand New Toy Box Story Mode Elsa in Tatooine Elsa-Whoa this place looks weird Moana-You Judy Hopps-And you we were Characters from last Year Moana-Yeah in 2016 Ariel, Simba, Hiro, Lewis, Hercules, Aladdin, Captain America, Rey, Wolverine meeting up together Yen Sid-You all are the key to defeat Xehanort and save all of Infinity. Trailer Narrator-The time for Disney Infinity has Returned Princess Elena-Glow! Dr Strange defeating Hyenas(The Lion King) Emma Swan attacking Heartless and Zurg's Robots Sora facing Xehanort Wilbur Robinson blasting enemies with his Chargeball Glove Trailer Narrator-Get ready for the Ultimate Battle between the Good and evil The Heroes of Disney Infinity standing together forming a Triangle of a Mix of Heroes(Disney, Pixar, Lucasfilm and Marvel)(Referencing the Power Rangers/Super Sentai Heroes in a Triangle from The Legendary Battle(PRSM)/Great Legend War(SS) and Charged into battle The Title is shown Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition: The Return of Infinity. Hercules-Yeah that was fun Wolverine-Easy bub Wilbur Robinson-All for one Simba-And one for all Jyn Erso-Well sounds like a reference Mickey Mouse-Yep from the Three Musketeers Movie of ours Belle(2017)-Wow Trailer Narrator: Belle, Sora and Jyn Erso are included in the Starter Pack Additional Characters and Products sold Separately. Coming October 1st 2017. Trailer #2 Showing the World of Infinity Trailer Narrator: In a World they had come together in one epic Game then a Year later the Superheroes arrived to stop a Threat from destroying that world and three years ago the Galaxies need saving the world but now the World was lost and everyone died with it. Donald Duck-We're done for Aladdin-So no more Infinity. Mickey Mouse-No there is a way we make a comeback. Nick Fury-There was an Idea Buzz Lightyear-To bring Together multiple groups of Remarkable people Vision-To see if we could become something more Thor-So when they need us we could fight the battles Black Widow-That they never could Disney, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Fox, Marvel and Pixar logos. Master Xehanort-Your seven Lights just like my thirteen Darknesses whose final clash will beget the prize I seek. The X-Blade. I once tried to create my my own pure light and Darkness to forge the X-Blade but the attempt ended in Failure. Peter Parker (AKA Spider-Man) sees Heartless invading the World of Infinity. Simba-Gasps Ariel-Huh Gasps Master Xehanort-Once the Light and Darknesses Colide all of the Worlds shall fall and then the Keyblade War shall begin as if the realms of Light will fall and Darkness will preveal Master Xehanort comes out of the Portal Sora-Xehanort Yen Sid-We must gather all of our Allies to defeat Xehanort and the Other Villains that are trying to destroy the Worlds of Infinity and that's why you Mickey and Friends are the Ones to call upon all of your Friends to help save the World of Infinity and bring down Xehanort and the other Villains that are trying to destroy it all. Mickey Mouse-And we know who all of the Heroes to call. Time to call The Disney Heroics and their Friends. This Fall Riku and Killian fighting off Heartless and Nobodies Wolverine slashing down Davy Jones's Crew Doctor Strange facing off against Mozenrath Sora and Simba charging against Heartless Mickey Mouse-Light! Master Xehanort-Fun isn't something one considers the most but this does put a Smile on my Face Silver Surfer-All that you know is at an end Vision-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roxas-Gasps Uatu the Watcher-I Can stand by and Watch no more The Future of your species is at stake Moana-We're the only ones who can save the Worlds from Falling down by Xehanort Mickey Mouse-And All of us are going to stop him Narrator-This fall it's the Epic Return of your Favorite Heroes Showing Mickey and their Friends from the Past 3 Disney Infinity Games and... Trailer Narrator-And joining them is all of their Friends from Every Disney Universe for the First Time. Simba-We're here to help you guys. Mickey Mouse-What are we waiting For Trailer Narrator-As they prepare for the Epic Showdown between all of the Villains The Disney Heroes(Including all Marvel Heroes, Star Wars Heroes, Pixar Gang, The Heroes of Kingdom Hearts, Homer Simpson and His 20th Century Fox Friends(Anastasia, Manny, Sid, Diego, Blu, Nod ETC) and Indiana Jones) charging at the Armies of Darkness in a Epic Battle. Agent P firing at Heartless Ventus facing against Vanitas Moana and Judy fighting off Nobodies X-Men attacking at the Hyenas Captain America and the Avengers fighting off the Outriders Mickey and the gang leaping into action Beast and Baymax fighting off Stormtroopers Finn and Rose team up Simba and Tarzan teaming up America Chavez and Wasabi fighting off Nobodies Hercules punching off Scroop Sora unleashing the Disney Infinity 4.0 Logo: The Return of Infinity Timon-Wait Disney Infinity is coming back? I thought it was dead Dory-Nope Wilbur Robinson-Yep for the 4th game that is. Trailer Narrator: Sora, Belle and Jyn Erso included in the Starter Pack Additional Characters and content sold seperately. Category:Video Games